


Blade and Wind

by AliceYui



Category: Berserk
Genre: Gen, naked Guts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceYui/pseuds/AliceYui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guts wasn’t shy but he still recognized that washing a grown man’s body was not something a little girl should be doing, Farnese was also out of the question for various reasons and Isidro was too busy sparring on deck.</p><p>In the end, Serpico was just the most convenient and logical choice and he had not problem taking off his cloak and pulling up his sleeves to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blade and Wind

Serpico wrung the excess water out of the washing cloth and handed it to Guts who took it with a small grunt of thanks. He took another cloth and repeated the process before placing it gently on the swordsman’s back, mindful of the newly drawn seal on his neck.

Schierke had suggested that Guts take a bath to help with his burn wounds and had prepared a special mix of medicine to go with the water, but the task of actually helping Guts wash up had gone to Serpico instead. Guts wasn’t shy but he still recognized that washing a grown man’s body was not something a little girl should be doing, Farnese was also out of the question for various reasons and Isidro was too busy sparring on deck.

In the end, Serpico was just the most convenient and logical choice and he had not problem taking off his cloak and pulling up his sleeves to help out.

“Is the water too cold?” The blond asked, carefully moving the cloth to remove the grime without hurting the scars.

“It feels good actually.” Guts had stripped down to nothing as he sat on a stool in the bath, they were both men so it wasn’t like there was anything to be shy or awkward about. For once, Guts appreciated Serpico’s quiet nature.

That was a lie, he appreciated that part of him most of all, and he acknowledged him just as any other member of his party; for a long while he’d been the only other skilled warrior on the team until Isidro found his own fighting style and Farnese figured out not to close her eyes to attack. And that was a lie too, at the very start Guts had considered Serpico the ONLY all-around trustworthy group member. He fought, he cooked, he washed and for the most part kept to himself. Not that he would ever say it out loud, but he’d been grateful that Serpico was so hyper competent, it had put his mind at ease knowing he didn’t have to take care of three more people plus Casca by himself.

“Mind washing my right side too?” Guts asked as he finished washing his chest.

“Sure, give me a moment please.” Serpico turned away to wet and wring the cloth again before starting on Guts’ right shoulder and working down.

Guts recognized that for all the time they’d travelled together he hardly knew much about his new companions. Little tidbits only, things he’d figured out by observing them, like Isidro liking his food salty, or Schierke preferring pink flowers, or Serpico’s dislike of fire. He just didn’t feel like making small talk to find out their life story or anything, he hated small talk, he’d said as much to Serpico once and the young man seemed to keep that in mind; Guts usually kept the rear guard as they travelled and often the valet matched pace with him, yet he hardly ever broke the silence between them except to make the occasional remark but never a needless comment, it was always a note on the upcoming weather, a mention of an animal path, or an observation on their supplies.

He didn’t feel particularly close to Serpico, but he didn’t feel like they were strangers anymore, it was a sort of comfortable gap. Sometimes he felt the gap closing a little bit, slowly, like when they had fought that Kushan sorcerer together, but unlike before he wasn’t afraid of people becoming close to him.

“Should we wash your hair too?” Serpico suggested as he finished washing Guts’ right arm and side.

“Sure but what about the seal?” Schierke would get mad if it so much as smudged, especially after she warned them to be mindful of it.

“Tip your head forward, I’ll make sure not to pour water over it.”

Guts shrugged but fixed his seating before leaning forward with his head down like Serpico suggested. If anything happened he’d just blame the blond.

“Alright, don’t flinch now,” Serpico warned before slowly pouring cool water over Guts’ head, just a little at a time until his hair was completely wet. “Close your eyes, I’m using soap.” He could feel that Serpico’s hands were used to rapiers, his right hand had more callouses, not that it hurt, it did feel good to wash his hair properly since it was hard to do with one hand only. 

Guts wondered for a moment how close Serpico considered them to be, the blond too kept a distance from everyone else, even from Farnese despite deferring to her almost completely. He supposed that looking at their group it could be misunderstood that they were good friends, after all, they were the only two adult men among their party of six plus two elves, surely they could talk about things they couldn’t with the rest of the group, but that just didn’t happen.

“Close your eyes, I’m going to wash away the soap.”

“How old are you?”

“Huh?”

“How old are you.”

The question escaped Guts without warning and he was glad that his hunched position covered his face since he wasn’t sure what kind of expression he had on now. Why had he even asked that? This was the first time he’d even asked such a banal question, if they ever talked it was because it was an inevitable interaction; maybe some snarky exchange here and there.

“I’m twenty one years old.” Serpico’s voice didn’t have any bite or mockery in it but Guts could feel that he had a small smile on his face. Was he happy that Guts was talking to him about some random nothing?

“Hm. We’re about the same age then.” Guts commented, soon feeling cool water pouring down his head and he closed his eyes.

“Is that so.” There wasn’t much change but Serpico’s tone seemed content. He didn’t return the question or say anything else until he was done washing and drying Guts head.

“All done. How do you feel?”

“Pretty refreshed actually. Thanks.”

“Sure thing. Do you need help getting dressed?”

“I can handle that on my own.”

“Alright, then I’ll go bring your clothes, dry up meanwhile.”

“Sure. Ah, I might need some help with the bandages though.”

“Hmmm. I think I’ll call Miss Schierke to help you with that.” Serpico smiled, picking up the washing cloths they’d used and handing Guts a dry towel. 

“Hey, thanks for everything.” Guts knew he was being a little out of character, but for some reason he felt like he needed to say it, maybe it was the effect of Schierke’s medicine or his lack of sleep. Or maybe after so many regrets he didn’t want to leave things unsaid, even something as small as a thanks, for good or bad Serpico had helped him out a lot, not just now but always. Sorta.

“It’s no problem.”

“No. I mean-“

“I know what you mean.”

Serpico gave Guts a knowing look. Of course he knew, bastard was too clever for his own good but Guts couldn’t bring himself to dislike that part of him even if it annoyed him. He chuckled, beginning to dry pat himself down.

“Heh. Pretending to know everything, that’s so annoying.”

“I know right? Pretending to be so tough and unfeeling, that’s annoying too.”

The two men shared a small chuckle before Serpico closed the door to look for Schierke, leaving Guts to dress himself. Perhaps in a different moment, in a different setting, in different circumstances they could’ve become friends, but for now this comfortable gap was good enough for Guts, and good enough for Serpico too.

**Author's Note:**

> About the ages:  
> According to a timeline by SK.net, Guts is about 21 years old when he first meets Farnese and Serpico back when they were chasing him with the Holy Iron Chain Knights. I trust their judgement so that's what I'm basing myself on.
> 
> In the manga it's directly stated that Farnese is 16 when she burns down the Vandimion mansion and immediately afterwards sent to a convent. According to Serpico it wasn't long before Farnese was given command of the HICKs. Their first task is to hunt for heretics, an event referenced by Serpico while talking to Jerome during the Conviction Arc and stated to have happened three years ago in the same chapter (Chapter 143).
> 
> So, assuming Farnese became Commander in less than a year she'd be about 19 when she met Guts. Serpico is stated to be her older half-brother so he would be around 20-21 .
> 
> So yeah, that's my logic on why Guts and Serpico are about the same age.


End file.
